


Babysitting

by TH (TornThorn)



Series: When You're the Best of Friends (And Also Super Heroes in Training) [6]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: Neither of the boys was sure how they'd ended up in these circumstances.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 2/13/12

Neither of the boys was sure how they'd ended up in these circumstances. The screams and shrieks were physically painful to hear, but they had no idea how to help.

"I blame Red Tornado," Robin, Boy Wonder, growled as he lightly bounced the crying baby on his knee. Meanwhile, his best friend was rushing back and forth around the room, speeding to change diapers, fix bottles, offer binkies, and distribute toys.

Taking a moment to collapse onto the couch besides the younger male, Kid Flash groaned and dropped his head in his hands. "I hate the Joker right now."

Rob nodded, finally getting the baby Batman to stop squalling, as he grabbed a bottle and offered it to the child.

There was a moment of peaceful silence. Then baby Wonder Woman cooed loudly, which set baby Black Canary to wailing, while baby Flash attempted to escape the noise by crawling around his playpen so fast it nearly set the thing on fire. The rest of the mini Justice League soon joined in the cacophony.

Then the other members of Young Justice ran into the room, all whining about how hungry they were. In some ways, 4-year-olds really were no better than babies.

Wally turned to Rob and muttered, "For the love of all that's holy, please shoot me now."

The other boy glared. "Shut up and check that baby Superman's leash is still holding, otherwise we're going to lose him when he flies up and breaks through the ceiling again. I'll find a snack for our… _teammates_."

Nodding grudgingly, the redhead spun through the room again, fingers crossed that Red Tornado would figure out how to change their charges back soon. Because, babysitting? It _sucked._


End file.
